Sasuke's lesson
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: Sasuke runs off and itachi brings him back hes less than pleased, set before itachi kills everyone * WARNING*contains spanking of a younger sibling. Changed title.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's Lesson

Redoing this cause I can.

You know the drill. Don't own, wish I did. Spanking ahead.

***********************HylianHeroine2*********************** "No! Itachi nii-san, I'll be good!" Sauske whimpered as Itachi Uchiha dragged him by the arm through the deserted streets of the hidden leaf village. "Your time for arguing and pleading is over Sasuke." Itachi answered quietly.

Sasuke didn't like it when his brother got quiet like that. It usually meant Sasuke was in trouble. Itachi and Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha compound in a matter of moments.

Itachi dragged Sasuke into their house and sat Sasuke on the couch and said "You wait right here and Do Not Move." Itachi left to tell his Aunt and Uncle that Sasuke was found and returned safely. He walked slowly back to the house in order to calm himself, he didn't want to punish Sasuke when he was angry. The result was a wailing Sasuke and a guilty Itachi.

After counting to ten itachi walked into the house and confronted sasuke. "Now sasuke I have but one question and I want you to answer it truthfully you know how I feel about lying." Sasuke gulped and nodded. "Good, now why did you run off like that? You had me worried sick".

Sasuke straightened up and said with a little attitude. "You said I could do anything I wanted because mother and father are not here." Itachi looked Sasuke in the eye with a glint of dissatisfaction and said with a cold tone, "Do not use that back talk with me, mother and father may not care but I do, so cut the attitude!

"Yes brother." Sasuke gulped.

"Now, yes I did tell you that but that doesn't mean you can run off into the village by yourself." Itachi stated "Don't you like it how I get to watch you and not auntie?"

"Of course brother! Sasuke felt tears welling up and tried to blink them away.

Itachi inwardly smiled that got Sasuke every time; he knew how sasuke hated it when auntie shoved cookies and other sweets down his throat. Which is why Sasuke now extremely disliked sweets.

"Look I want you to relax around me and see me as the best friend you want, but tonight you probably took what was rest of my youth away." Itachi said. Sasuke whimpered and a tear fell down his scuffed up face. "Sasuke I'm going to have to spank you." Itachi said sitting down and pulling sasuke up off the couch. Sasuke went owl eyed and started to try and pull away "No please itachi nii-san don't! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry sasuke but I have to." Itachi said pulling his brothers shorts down and then pulling sasuke over his lap. "Itachi, I'm too old to be spanked! "Sasuke cried trying to get up.

"Sasuke Uchiha until you cannot fit over my lap you are never too old to be spanked." Itachi said pulling his brothers underwear down to meet his shorts. "Sasuke give your free hand." Itachi said. Sasuke obeyed and clung to his brother's leg like his life depended on it. _I'm sorry sasuke I'll make this quick._ Itachi thought.

Itachi swatted to the upturned bottom and more stinging flesh on flesh swats fell. Smack! Spank! Swat! Smack! Itachi didn't miss a beat swatting each cheek an even amount of times in a pattern.

"Wahh! Please Itachi nii-san no more I'm so sorry." Itachi knew to start the lecture and lifted up his left leg a little and started to spank the sensitive under curve. He knew Sasuke would be hurting for a few days. "What is this spanking for Sasuke Uchiha?"

"F-for running off and worrying y-y-o-o-u-u-u! I'm sorry!" Sasuke wailed. A dozen more swats fell then it all stopped. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back a said calming words. "Shh! It's okay now, I have you."

"I'm sorry nii-san." Sasuke cried quietly Itachi carried his worn out brother to his bedroom and placed him on his stomach. "Good night my foolish little brother." Itachi smiled and turned out the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's next lesson: Don't upset nii-san!

Disclaimer Sasuke, Itachi, and others belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

In this story Naruto's father is alive, yes I have read and watched Naruto I know he's not really alive.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

Today had begun so wonderful, Sasuke woke up feeling well rested.

"Sasuke". Mikoto called from down stairs.

"Coming mother!" Sasuke called back and pulled his shirt and shorts on. Trotting downstairs Sasuke walked into the kitchen where Mikoto was waiting.

"Sasuke would you be a dear and take this package to the Uzumaki's residence?" Mikoto said handing a small package to him.

"Yes mother." Sasuke said taking the package into his hands and leaving the house where he slipped his sandals on and left the compound.

"_Darn it, I have to pass the academy where my fans are." _Sasuke thought as he neared the tall building. Walking past he heard no noise.

"_Maybe I will make it!" _Sasuke thought as he rounded a corner where at least twenty girls were waiting,

"_Spoke to soon". _Sasuke thought as these girls started towards him with evil looks in their eyes. Panic swept over as sasuke quickly did a hand sign and transformed into the worst looking student at the academy.

"EWWWW!" Most of the girls shouted as they scampered off.

"Finally I can get by". Sasuke said as he undid the Jutsu and walked on. Sasuke made his way up to some apartments and knocked on the door. Waiting with no answer Sasuke turned and went to the nearest place where the Uzumaki's would be. Ichiraku came into the clear when Sasuke headed down the street. Seeing the familiar heads of Minato and Naruto in the shop Sasuke sat in a stool and tapped the Hokage on the shoulder. Minato turned to see Fugaku's little boy sitting next to him holding a small package.

"What's up sasuke? Need a lift home?" Minato said smiling.

"No sir, mother said to give this to you." Sasuke said holding the package out.

"Oh! I completely forgot about this," Minato said taking the package and turning back to Sasuke and asked "Would you like some ramen for payment? "

Sasuke shook his head and politely declined. Minato raised a blonde eyebrow when Sasuke's stomach said otherwise.

"Now, now I can't let you go home with an empty stomach your, mother would murder me." Minato said patting sasuke on the shoulder. "What do you want?"

Sasuke turned to the menu and said "Miso please."

"Alright, old man one miso!" Minato said.

"Oh Sasuke, Naruto is here with me. Say hi Naruto" Minato said to the other blonde next to him.

"Hi." Naruto mumbled in between bites. Minato pursed his lips and turned back to sasuke and smiled weakly "As you can tell he's not a morning person."

"Here is your ramen." Teuchi said placing a bowl in front of Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke said breaking his chop sticks apart.

"BAKA!" Naruto yelled jumping over his dad and tackling Sasuke.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled back as the two started fighting. Minato, shocked fell back and bashed into a passing woman's breasts.

"Pervert!" The woman said not realizing that it was the Hokage and began hitting him with her purse. As poor Minato was being beaten Sasuke and Naruto continued their rumble. After being punched one too many times Sasuke kicked Naruto in the jaw and pounced on Naruto and began to punch. After a few times being hit Minato was glad when to woman humphed and walked off. Getting up Minato pulled Sasuke and Naruto up and demanded on what was going on. Both boys continued to glare and Minato was just about to give when someone tapped him on the back. Minato turned and saw Itachi Uchiha offering a hand. Minato nodded and placed Sasuke's small hand into his big brothers.

"Sasuke Uchiha! What in the Uchiha name are you doing?" Itachi said in a deadly quiet tone. Sasuke who seconds before was seeing red paled at the sight of his brother.

"Come little brother." Itachi said pulling sasuke along.

Minato turned to Teuchi who's jaw had dropped to the floor and sighed, "How much this time?" Minato said pulling out his wallet.

*************************HylianHeroine2*********************

Sasuke was wordless till they got to The Uchiha compound started pulling on his arm trying to break free.

Tighting his grip itachi pulled sasuke closer and whispered don't move, you are already in enough trouble. Sasuke whimpered and stopped pulling. Walking into their house Itachi looked around and saw a small note saying that Fugaku and Mikoto were out and would be back by morning. It also had a list of thing for them to do.

Letting his brother go Itachi smacked his bottom and said "corner." Pointing to the corner Itachi smacked Sasuke's bottom again and left to go get a medium sized amber colored paddled from their parent's room. Fugaku only used this to spank Sasuke and Itachi when they cursed or fought with each other, Tai or ninjutsu. Returning to see Sasuke not only gone but the doors open. Itachi's eye twitched and he dropped the paddle and ran out the door to see Sasuke's foot prints going down a pathway. Itachi quickly followed them and meet up with a running Sasuke who when he saw Itachi tripped and fell down onto the dirt road. Picking Sasuke up by the shirt Itachi once again made his way up to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke you made this so much worse for yourself. Itachi said pulling Sasuke's shorts and boxers down to his ankles and draped Sasuke over his knee. Sasuke wiggled and whimpered but it did him no good. Itachi picked up the dropped paddle and raising it high brought I down with a loud smack.

SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK

Over and over again the paddle descended on Sasuke's now burning bottom. Crying out sasuke begged his brother to stop.

"Please brother no more! I'll be good!" Sasuke cried over the loud swats coming from behind. Itachi wordlessly lifted his leg and spanked the sensitive under curve.

"What is this for Sasuke!? "Itachi lectured.

"For Fighting OW! With Na-Na-ruto! Mak-king a Mess-s at Ichi-chi-Raku!Please stop!" Sasuke stuttered and cried.

"What else Sasuke?" Itachi said landing another smack.

"For-r running off and making-g you come g-get me!" Sasuke cried and gave up. Landing on last almighty smack on Sasuke helpless bottom Itachi set the paddle down and cuddled his little brother.

"Please no more span-king." Sasuke hiccupped and buried himself in Itachi's arms.

"Well, no more naughtiness and I will." Itachi smiled and rubbed Sasuke's head.

"Come let's get you in the bath your filthy." Itachi wrinkled his nose and carried sasuke up the stairs.


End file.
